1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielding cover, and more specifically to a shielding cover that simply uses a set of integrated mold, a metal sheet, and a consistent manufacturing process to produce the shielding cover whose cover can be detached easily for facilitating maintenance and repair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 8 and 9 for the conventional shielding cover 2 of a mobile phone or similar appliance, the shielding cover 2 comprises a base 21 and a lid 22 integrally coupled with each other.
Since the shielding cover 2 is installed on a mobile phone or similar appliance, the shielding cover 2 shields a portion of electronic or computer components and accessories. If the electronic or computer components fail to operate or are damaged, it is necessary to lift up the lid 22 of the shielding cover 2 to repair or change new components or accessories. After the components or accessories are replaced or repaired, it is necessary to close the lid 22 of the shielding cover 2 to maintain the original functions and effects of the mobile phone or similar appliance. Thus, general mobile phone or similar appliance manufacturers will manufacture a shielding cover 2 by separately producing a base 21 and a lid 22 as shown in FIG. 9. The base 21 includes a seat 210 formed by enclosing an iron frame 211, and each external side of the iron frame 211 of the seat 210 has at least one protruded point 212. The lid 22 includes a cover 220 having each side of its periphery perpendicular to a plate 221, and each perpendicular flange 222 at the periphery of the cover 220 has at least one aperture 223 corresponding to the size and position of the protruded point 212 of the frame 211 at each side of the seat 210 of the base 21. When the lid 22 is covered onto the base 21, the plurality of protruded points 212 disposed on the seat 210 are fixed and embedded integrally into the base 21, so that the lid 22 will not be loosened or fallen out. If the lower edge of the frame 211 of the seat 210 has at least one pair of soldering pins 213 soldered on a base board (not shown in the figure) of a mobile phone or similar appliance during its installation and use, and the electronic or computer components or accessories shielded by the shielding cover 2 fail or are damaged, we simply need a screwdriver to pry the perpendicular flange 222 at the periphery of the lid cover 220 of the shielding cover 2, so that the aperture 223 of the flange 222 is separated from the protruded point 212 disposed on the external side of the frame 211 of the seat 210 of the base seat 21, and then the cover 220 is lifted open to quickly detach the lid 22 from the base 21, so as to facilitate the maintenance and repair of the electronic or computer components or accessories shielded by the shielding cover 2. After the maintenance and repair is completed, the originally pried and deformed perpendicular flange 222 of the lid cover 220 is returned slightly inward to resume its original position, so as to cover onto the seat 210 soldered onto the base of the baseboard. Meanwhile, the protruded points 212 on the external side of each frame 211 of the seat 210 resume their positions to latch the corresponding apertures 223 on each flange 222 of the cover 220, so that the lid 22 and the base 21 can be integrally coupled as a new shielding cover, and the lid 22 and the base 21 will not be loosened or fallen out.
The way of installing the foregoing prior art shielding cover 2 onto a mobile phone or similar appliance for use or maintenance works fine, but the present technologies advance and manufacturers emphasize on the quality of their products and a low failure rate, and thus a vast majority of mobile phone or similar appliance manufacturers consider that the manufacturing of a shielding cover 2 by separately producing the lid 22 and the base 21 first and then assembling the two components will increase the material cost of the lid 22 and double the manufacturing cost for the production and assembling process, and such prior art shielding cover definitely requires improvements.